1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus capable of communicating with a wireless communication device having an access point function, a wireless communication method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
In related art, various techniques have been proposed for making user setting easier so that a connection for wireless communication can be established with ease between pieces of equipment each having a wireless communication function. For example, the following technique is disclosed in JP-A-2013-219430. In a wireless communication system, first communication equipment and second communication equipment communicate with each other wirelessly. The first communication equipment (e.g., PC) includes a judgment unit that judges whether the equipment itself is connected to a relay apparatus (e.g., access point) or not. The first communication equipment includes a communication unit that performs wireless communication in a first connection mode if connected to the relay apparatus or in a second connection mode if not connected to the relay apparatus. In the first connection mode, the first communication equipment communicates with second communication equipment (e.g., printer) via the relay apparatus. In the second connection mode, the first communication equipment communicates with the second communication equipment not via the relay apparatus.
In the second connection mode, when a new wireless connection of second communication equipment is to be made in a network environment in which there exists first communication equipment that has already been connected to a relay apparatus wirelessly, the second communication equipment establishes a temporary connection, for example, an ad-hoc connection, to the first communication equipment. Then, the second communication equipment acquires wireless connection information set in the first communication equipment from the first communication equipment through wireless communication based on temporary connection. Next, the second communication equipment establishes a connection to the access point by using the acquired wireless connection information. By this means, non-temporary-connected wireless communication can be performed between the first communication equipment and the second communication equipment.
As another example, the following technique is disclosed in JP-A-2015-060383. A wireless communication apparatus, for example, a computer with a CD-ROM set therein, launches a setup program, and outputs a guidance for prompting a user to turn on the power of a wireless communication device such as a printer. After the power on, the wireless communication device shifts into a wireless connection mode automatically without any operation from a user, except for power-on operation. An ad-hoc wireless connection is established from the wireless communication apparatus (computer) to the wireless communication device.
By the way, it is necessary that network identification information (SSID, etc.) having been set for temporary connection in a wireless communication apparatus be the same as network identification information used for temporary connection by a wireless communication device such as a printer. However, if individual codes that differ from one wireless communication device to another are used for the setting of network identification information, it will result in a decrease in the productivity of wireless communication devices. To avoid low productivity, preferably, for example, common network identification information varying by model should be set.
However, if network identification information for temporary connection is shared among wireless communication devices of each identical model, the following problem might arise. In a case where there exist plural wireless communication devices of the same model in an area therearound, there is a possibility that a wireless communication apparatus might find plural pieces of the same network identification information. In such a case, it is difficult to determine, among the plural pieces of the same network identification information found, the network identification information of the wireless communication device to which the user wishes a connection to be established. This makes it difficult for the user's wireless communication apparatus to get connected to the wished wireless communication device wirelessly.
The case where plural pieces of the same network identification information might be found is not limited to the above example. Other examples are: common network identification information is set for each identical manufacturer, for each identical time period such as a device sales period, for each identical manufacturing lot, or for each identical territory such as a sales territory. Moreover, since network identification information is not “unique-to-equipment” information, even if individual network identification information is set for each wireless communication device, there is a possibility that a wireless communication apparatus might find plural pieces of the same network identification information. The problem of this kind is not limited to a case where processing performed by establishing a wireless connection between a wireless communication apparatus and a wireless communication device is the setting of wireless connection information into the wireless communication device. The same problem might arise also in a case where other processing is intended, as long as a wireless connection between a wireless communication apparatus and a wireless communication device is established on the basis of network identification information.